<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Checkmate by VolarFinch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611494">Checkmate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolarFinch/pseuds/VolarFinch'>VolarFinch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But I like to think Techno didn't actually kill Tubbo, Canon-Typical Violence, Dream SMP characters - Freeform, Dream Smp, Gen, It's mentioned but not like… fully talked about in detail, Minecraft, Non-Graphic Violence, Red Festival Arc, Techno's POV baby!, Techno's characterization is a frankenstein of all the fics and animatics I've watched, Tubbo's Execution, i wrote this in a fugue state, just a theory, keep your friends close and your enemies closer, minecraft rp, not people, not ship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:29:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolarFinch/pseuds/VolarFinch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Techno,” Schlatt continues, returning from his murmuring daze, “I need you to take him out.”</p><p>There’s a moment of silence. It’s brief, simmering as the words process. Techno has never heard something louder than the silence of realization.</p><p>“To dinner?” Techno finishes. There’s so much horseshit coming out of his mouth he’s half–amazed he’s not a horse’s ass. He can practically hear the internal fans of his brain turn on as he tries to connect how to get out of this situation––how to get Tubbo out of this situation.</p><p>“Wha––wait––” Quackity starts, and with him everyone else starts to chatter nervously.</p><p>“You’re gonna’ kill him.” Schlatt interrupts the panicked buzz of the festival goers with ease. “You’re gonna’ kill him right now.”</p><p>| Everyone always seems to forget Techno had to shoot twice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave | Technoblade &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>195</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Checkmate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello!! This is my first time writing for the Dream SMP. This is my own version of everyone's characterization and views from Techno's POV which can be found on his YouTube channel. A lot of this was inspired by the various animatics I've watched of this moment and there's usually a moment showing Tubbo still a live, but gravely injured. So, I wanted to give my two cents on why that was :&gt;</p><p>Everyone always seems to forget that Techno had to fire twice.</p><p>ALSO FOR THE LOVE OF GOD DO NOT MENTION THIS TO THE CONTENT CREATORS AND THIS IS NOT SHIP. I CANNOT STRESS BOTH OF THESE POINTS ENOUGH. This is me writing about the CHARACTERS and NOT the Real People.</p><p>It's fandom etiquette to keep fandom stuff WITHIN the fandom. The creators don't owe us anything and are their own independent people. If they want the fic/fics in general taken down, then the fic will be taken down.</p><p>Thank you and hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Technoblade is always one step ahead.</p><p>No. Nevermind that. He’s twelve steps ahead. Skipping along in the front, trident in hand, grin on his face, he pretends to play along with the cacophonous symphony that is this war. He understands the characters around him distinctly––Wilbur descending into chaos; Tommy struggling for a foothold to call his own; Tubbo stumbling along, eager to help. He’s even familiar with those he’s stacked himself against––Niki, the bleeding heart; Fundy, the daddy–problem furry; Quackity, the self–confident, ill–equipped nimrod. He’s got the chess board set out to move the pieces how he wishes. The only piece that he couldn’t have expected was the Queen.</p><p>J. Schlatt’s an interesting man: driven, a little over the edge, clinging to control with an iron grip. Techno doesn’t care for the man outside the fact they’re enemies (currently) but to continue with his little game he needs to know all the pieces on the board. </p><p>He holds little stake in this game of his save for two things: Tubbo and Tommy have wormed their way into his chest cavity and have been firmly sitting there since he “joined” their side. There’s something about their blind hope and optimism that must make Techno a little soft––it’s been a long time since he’s seen that kind of light in people’s eyes. (He’s gladly been the cause of that light vanishing.) They’ll lose that light eventually, though, and he’s curious to see what takes it. Takes them.</p><p><em> This might be it, </em> he realizes dimly, playing dumb in front of two dozen people and the President of Manberge. The crossbow in his hands is surprisingly heavy. The firework seems to mock him with its vivid and obnoxious colors. <em> This might be what takes that light. </em></p><p><em> He </em> might be what takes that light.</p><p>“We’re, ah––we’re running on a tight schedule here,” Schlatt says, that empty grin on his face, yellow eyes boring into his. Techno absentmindedly adjusts his grip on the crossbow.</p><p>“Wh––whaddaya’ want out of me, Mr. President?” He knows exactly what Schlatt wants. They both do. He continues to play dumb anyways.</p><p>“I only call you in for special favors,” Schlatt continues, only half–listening to Techno’s bullshit excuses. Which is… fair. But the longer he drags this on, the better a chance he has to get both him and Tubbo out of this situation alive. Tubbo is better alive than dead, after all. (That’s what he tells himself to justify wanting the kid alive so badly, anyways). “We go way back, right?”</p><p>They do not, in fact, go way back.</p><p>“I don’t know what you mean,” Techno admits, that half–grin on his face. His skin itches the way it does before he kills something. Someone.</p><p>Quackity glances between the two of them, looking genuinely confused. Schlatt keeps murmuring to himself, his mic barely picking up his words. Techno’s brain is still racing for a way out; he’s all–too aware of the armed citizens of Manberge behind him. His eyes flicker to Tubbo, still trapped in that golden cage, who meets his gaze head–on. The kid’s hands tremble as they hold the bars of the cage.</p><p>“Techno,” Schlatt continues, returning from his murmuring daze, “I need you to take him out.”</p><p>There’s a moment of silence. It’s brief, simmering as the words process. Techno has never heard something louder than the silence of realization.</p><p>“To dinner?” Techno finishes. There’s so much horseshit coming out of his mouth he’s half–amazed he’s not a horse’s ass. He can practically hear the internal fans of his brain turn on as he tries to connect how to get out of this situation––how to get <em> Tubbo </em> out of this situation.</p><p>“Wha––wait––” Quackity starts, and with him everyone else starts to chatter nervously.</p><p>“You’re gonna’ kill him.” Schlatt interrupts the panicked buzz of the festival goers with ease. “You’re gonna’ kill him right now.”</p><p>Tubbo winces as the words are finally said, a nervous yelp leaving him. He continues to glance between Schlatt and Techno nervously, eyes moving so fast that it looks painful. Tubbo’s knuckles are snow white where they grip the cage; his face is pale and he’s lost that confused smile he’d been sporting.</p><p>“Murder him <em> right now </em>––on this stage!” Schlatt’s eyes are glazed over as his voice grows harsher. It does nothing against Techno but he watches as Quackity and Tubbo wince and shrink back.</p><p>“Schlatt, it’s a festival, man,” Quackity’s quick to cut in, an uneasy, antsy grin on his face. </p><p>Schlatt doesn’t take it. He continues on his tirade, “right-hand man” this and “right-hand man” that. Techno doesn’t listen, just pretending to flub as he tries to find a way out. There’s always a way out. <em> There’s always a way out </em>.</p><p>Techno glances back at the audience, briefly. They’re too far away to see their expressions properly––many of them are shadowed by their armor. He  won’t find help there. </p><p>“Technoblade,” Schlatt says lowly. Techno lets out a quiet breath, acceptance sitting heavy in his gut. There’s no way out of this. Not for him and Tubbo. </p><p>Not for Tubbo.</p><p>Techno loads the crossbow. He thinks he might hear a gasp in the audience––Niki, most likely. She seems nice; a little too nice to be caught up in this clusterfuck. A little too caring to stay in Manberge after this, no matter the outcome. </p><p>(A gear slots into place in Techno’s head. The rest of the cogs in his brain start to whirl to life. There’s a thread he can pull on––<em> hope </em> on––but it rides on a single outcome.)</p><p>Tubbo’s staring at the crossbow.</p><p>“We’re going to make an <em> example </em> of him,” Schlatt grins, and Techno knows a dramatic cue when he hears one.</p><p>“Tubbo,” he says, voice clipped with an abrupt amount of guilt. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>He sees the moment it happens. Right before his finger pulls on the trigger, he sees it happen. He sees that light in Tubbo’s eyes flicker out, a candle flame lost to a storm. That guilt rises in his chest and in his throat, a foreign emotion after so long of just being <em> numb </em>; he pulls the trigger and prays.</p><p>He closes his eyes against the burst of light, trying to block out the sound of screams––of Tubbo’s screams, of Niki’s screams, of the audiences’ as the fireworks ricochet wildly and explode. Blood and gunpowder mix in the air, coating his lungs and throat. His eyes open to see Tubbo gasp loudly and collapse in the bottom of the cage, clutching his bleeding stomach. By some miracle of the gods, the kid’s still <em> breathing</em>. Techno lets a familiar grin of a chess round well–played cross his face as he fires his crossbow <em> again </em>, just a little too far to the left, and watches as the sparks and color blind and push Schlatt and Quackity off the podium and into the glass–covered pond bellow.</p><p>He hears Tommy screaming over the chaos, and it’s enough to reign him in. Tommy’s blade pierces his armor, its enchanted edge nearly melting his skin, but he shoves Tommy off with little effort. He arms his crossbow and shoots it into the crowd––Niki is already making her way to the podium, as predicted (hoped), and can only watch as the fireworks fly over her and land in the crowd. He makes a break for it, jumping over the banister of the podium, and rolling as he hits the ground and breaks into a run.</p><p>The city of Manberg rises into chaos behind him as he sprints through the houses, trees, and walkways. He can hear Schlatt screaming for Tommy’s apprehension––he can see the kid and Wilbur darting off in the opposite way, drawing the majority of the attention. Techno slides into the docks, hopping into a boat and cutting off the rope tying it to shore. He’s out of sight of Manberg within minutes, the chaos and adrenaline still thrumming in his veins as he lets out a whoop and a grin.</p><p>“Checkmate!”</p><hr/><p>(It’s later––weeks later––when Wilbur manages to track him down for a meeting. The hellscape that had been Manberge and its surroundings has died down at his, Tommy’s, and Wilbur’s disappearances since. It’s safe enough for a meeting.</p><p>When he gets there, he’s met with Tommy’s cold, lightless glare; Wilbur’s blank look, dark eyes red in the torch light; Niki and Tubbo staring at him warily, that light still miraculously in their eyes. Tubbo’s practically a mummy in all the bandages he’s wrapped in; it's going to scar, and he won't be able to hide it. But he’s alive, and Techno thinks the kid should be grateful for that. From the light in his eyes, he is.</p><p>He allows himself to grin, just slightly.</p><p><em> See</em>, he wants to say, <em> survivin’ ain’t all that hard, is it? </em>)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading!! Comments are greatly appreciated, especially since this is my first time writing for the Dream SMP and I'm still new to the fandom.</p><p>And again, PLEASE do not reference, mention, or show this to the content creators!! It's fandom etiquette to keep fandom stuff WITHIN the fandom. The creators don't owe us anything and are their own independent people––if they want these fics taken down, then the fic will be taken down.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>